


Bath

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jimmy's Awkward Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what are your holiday plans, Doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



 

“So what are your holiday plans, Doctor?”

“I will be going to Bath,” Ducky replied with a very pleased, almost boyish, smile.

Jimmy frowned. “That is … um, nice, I guess.”

“It is beautiful, Mister Palmer. Believe me. Beautiful. Even at the darker time of year.”

“I am sorry, Doctor—this seems a little odd to me. No offense.”

“How so?”

“Well, a bath isn't exactly the answer I'd have expected.”

“Not _a_ bath, Mister Palmer. Bath, _England_.” Ducky chuckled.

“Oh. Oh! I thought you meant … but isn't that a bit far away for a Thanksgiving escape?”

Ducky cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “I assumed,” he eventually said after a moment of consideration, “and falsely, I must realize, that you referred to _holiday_ as in _vacation_.”

“No. No, I referred to it as in _holiday_. I'm sorry, I thought this was clear.”

“If it had been clear, I would have said that I will be going to _take a_ bath, wouldn't I?”

“Well, I assumed—“

“Your assumption was equally wrong.”

For a little while, the two men worked in a silence that wasn't exactly awkward, but not exactly pleasant either.

“Doctor?”

“Mister Palmer?”

“Tell me more about Bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Palmer and Ducky discussing holiday plans.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **AlienSoulDream** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
